csifandomcom-20200225-history
Past Imperfect
Past Imperfect is the twenty-first episode in season three of . Synopsis A body of a woman, Emma, in a black party dress is found in a dumpster. Her head is wrapped in packing tape. When the ME examines the body, he finds that her eye lids have been removed. This leads Mac to a recently released serial killer with the same MO. The second case possibly involves the Russian mafia. Lindsay and Danny team up to unravel the truth. Plot The body of a young woman, her face wrapped in saran wrap, turns up on Coney Island, and as Mac arrives to investigate, a young man, Scott Colson, rushes up and falls into his arms trying to report a murder--his own. Dr. Hawkes accompanies Scott, who appears to have been poisoned, to the hospital where he's met by Scott's brother, Jesse, who tells Hawkes that Scott used to be into drugs but has since cleaned up his act. Danny follows up on a lead that Scott ran with members of the Russian mafia. He questions Yuri Sokoff, a man Scott owed money. Yuri saw Scott the day he was poisoned and got some of his money out of him. Yuri denies killing Scott, but Danny is skeptical. Hawkes examines Scott's body and discovers a small pellet in his leg, which tests positive for ricin, a deadly poison that shuts down the body's organs. Scott only has days to live. Danny and Hawkes follow up on a beard hair found on the body, which belongs, surprisingly to a woman. Danny and Hawkes question the bearded lady at Orion Park on Coney Island and learn that Scott, whose father owned the park, had made plans to sell it. A padlock around the neck of the female victim leads Stella and Flack to Club Random, a lock and key club where women wear padlocks and men fish the keys to them out of a bowl randomly. The hostess identifies the woman as Emma Pierce, and the CSIs are able to track down the man she hooked up with in the club, Justin Parker. Justin claims that Emma got sick and that they left separately. When Sid Hammerback removes the saran wrap from Emma's face and shows Mac that her eyelids have been cut off, Mac recognizes the signature as that of Clay Dobson, a serial killer who was put away five years ago based on the testimony of Detective Dean Truby, but when Truby himself was arrested on murder charges, Dobson was freed. Mac confronts the arrogant man at his father's architecture firm, but Dobson brushes off his accusations. Stella learns another young woman, Katie Lawrence, has been missing for a month and thinks the two are connected. Gerrard confronts Mac about not following up on semen evidence on the blanket Emma's body was found wrapped in, and Mac angrily confronts Adam over not sharing the DNA results, which match a man name Martin Boggs, with him first. Stella defends Adam, who has been working on her HIV test results. Adam has good news for Stella: the results have come back negative. At Coney Island, Danny finds a group of boys under the boardwalk who recall seeing Scott Colson--and remember a red headed woman dressed as a cowgirl who bumped into him. Danny and Hawkes find the woman, Tara, beside an arcade shooting game, and discover an air gun inside the fake weapon. Danny pressures Tara and she admits that Jesse, Scott's brother, put her up to it. Jesse has put a lot of hard work into Orion Park only to have his father turn around and give it to Scott when he cleaned up his act. Danny finds Jesse in the hospital and gives him ten more minutes with his dying brother before arresting him. Mac interrogates Martin Boggs, who works for a moving company and admits to sleeping with some of his clients. Mac, Stella and Adam cross-reference buildings Boggs moved clients into with the location where Emma's cell phone was found, along with algae trace on the body, and come up with the Weddington. The CSIs rush there and discover Katie Lawrence chained up in the basement, alive but wounded and terrified. Mac takes off in pursuit of Dobson, Flack hot on his trail, calling for back up. Mac confronts Dobson in his office and the killer flees, running to the roof where Mac corners him. Flack's back up arrives just as Dobson comes crashing down, landing on one of the squad cars, his wrists secured behind him in handcuffs. Mac looks down from the roof and meets Flack's eyes. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Joey Lawrence as Clay Dobson * Amy Davidson as Carolyn Clark * Mark Kiely as Jesse Colson * Pasha Lychnikoff as Yuri Sokov * Carmen Argenziano as Stanton Gerrard * William Gregory Lee as Martin Boggs * Ashley Edner as Liane Zackler * Scot Davis as Scott Colson * Jos Viramontes as Dr. Marc Bergstrom * Roberta Hanlen as Naomi Lawrence * Jinny Lee Story as Katie Lawrence * Nakia Syvonne as Rene Vanderfeld * Schuyler Yancey as Justin Parks * Donna Pieroni as Bearded Lady * Michael Robert Brandon as Devil Man * Amir Ali Said as Nicky * Zack Savage as Zander See Also